B vs B
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Na podstawie anime "Umineko no Naku Koro ni". Zmagania Batlera z Beatrice. Występuje też gość specjalny ze świata rzeczywistego.


Beatrice wystawały włosy spod czepka służącej. A potężnym blaskiem wyczarowała stado striptizerek, które od razu zabrały się do pokazów artystycznych.

Batler, siedzący na tronie i obsługiwany przez stado pań (jadł winogrona), trochę się ożywił.

– Czy teraz wierzysz już w magię, Batler? – zapytała wiedźma.

Batler przeżuł winogrono.

– No nie wiem... nie wiem – pomyślał na głos, obserwując freski na suficie swego pałacu. – Jeszcze mnie nie przekonałaś! – zadecydował, celując w nią palcem i oddając się po chwili rozkosznej uczcie na nowo.

Beatrice zerwała czepek z głowy swej.

– Wyczarowałam ci pałac, ponętną służbę, nigdy nie brak ci jadła, otacza cię stado rozochoconych panienek, a co noc odbywa się tu huczny festyn na twą cześć! Ile lat mam jeszcze podtrzymywać czary i tworzyć nowe, byś uwierzył w magię! Nie znałam człowieka, którego trudniej by przekonać do czegoś oczywistego! Pomyśleć, że zaczęło się to wszystko, gdy woziłam twoje dupsko po czasoprzestrzeni i zatrzymywałam czas! Magia cię otaczała! Musisz w nią wierzyć, musisz!

Batler oblizał palca.

– Nie wierzę – rzekł.

Pstryknął śliskimi, oblizanymi palcami.

Jedna z pań, wystylizowana magią na druidkę, podeszła do Beatrice i wręczyła jej karteczkę. Wiedźma otworzyła i przeczytała.

_Wielki Pan Batler życzy sobie gościć dziś na imprezie najznamienitszych ludzi ze światka filmowego._

Beatrice zmięła życzenie w dłoni, lecz rozpostarła ramiona i miriady złotych motyli wystrzeliło z niej, udając się w podróż do Hollywood i innych zakątków świata.

Batler zauważył prawdziwy gniew na twarzy wiedźmy. Postarał się jakoś go złagodzić:

– Ale muszę przyznać, że dziś już ździebko mnie mocniej przekonałaś niż wczoraj.

– Słyszę to codziennie – warknęła, zakładając czepek.

– Ale tym razem tak jakby ociupinkę bardziej! – rzekł i jak zawsze zbliżył kciuk i palec wskazujący bardzo blisko siebie.

Wiedźma zmrużyła oczy. Podeszła do niej naga pani i wręczyła karteczkę (Batler znów podziwiał freski).

_Niech z niebios sfrunie do każdej pałacowej sali Sicilienne, Jana Sebastiana Bacha i niechaj do odwołania tam pozostanie._

– To jest oczywiste, że wierzysz w magię, Batler... – stwierdziła, trzymając karteczkę w ręce pełnej suspensu. – Wierzysz, lecz zgrywasz się!

– Nie – pokręcił rudą, głupią głową. – Nigdy nie uwierzę w coś takiego jak magia, Beatrice.

– Więc jak wyjaśnisz te wszystkie czary, które w pocie mego czoła kreują ci wspaniały świat, o którym zawsze marzyłeś?

– Jak mam wyjaśniać coś, co nie istnieje, Beatrice? – zdziwił się.

Westchnęła.

– To jest magia, Batler, nie oszukuj się i uwierz we mnie!

– Nigdy nie uwierzę w magię, Betrice! Odwróćmy teraz szachownicę!

– Proszę bardzo – stęknęła, lecz słuchała uważnie.

Batler powstał leniwie z tronu.

– Pytasz mnie codziennie, co naprawdę jest męczące, jak to się stało, że mam pałac. Magia? – zaśmiał się. – W żadnym razie! Magia nie istnieje! Można w łatwy i czysto logiczny sposób wyjaśnić to że stałem się posiadaczem pałacu! Pozwól mi więc odwrócić szachownicę! Ponieważ jestem urodzonym księciem, dlatego mam pałac! Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem? Skąd u ciebie ta pewność? Że magia? – zaśmiał się. – Może jestem, może nie... skąd wiesz?! Może miałem krewnych bogatych i dali mi pałac, skąd wiesz?! Jest trylion innych dowodów, które mogę ci na poczekaniu wymienić, skąd wiesz?! Że magia? – zaśmiał się. – Może ja książę, może nie, skąd wiesz?! Ale magii nie ma, więc wiesz, że jestem księciem, skąd wiesz?! Nie możesz, bo skąd?!

Beatrice miała ochotę wykonać palm face'a.

– Dobrze, już się nasłuchałam, pójdę do siebie.

– Zaczekaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem! – wymierzył w nią groźnie palec. – Zapytujesz kilka razy dziennie o te panienki! To proste! Usługują mi, nawet nieodpłatnie, gdyż jestem zajebistą seksbombą wszechczasów i każda by chciała mnie mieć! Magia?! – zaśmiał się. – Wszystko da się wytłumaczyć racjonalnie, nigdy się nie poddam!

Wiedźma odwróciła się, Batler zadowolony siadł na tronie, gustując dalej winogrona.

– A, i jeszcze jedno. Dziś przyjdzie do ciebie popołudniu Maria, moja siostrzyczka. Jeśli nie zagracie razem w „Beatrice", to chyba już nigdy nie uwierzę w magię! – spojrzał na nią znacząco.

Gra w „Beatrice" polegała na tym, iż Maria opowiadała coś wiedźmie, ale co kilka słów musiała wtrącać do wypowiedzi słowo _Beatrice _oraz ekscytować się krwawymi znakami, które ze znudzeniem tworzyła wtedy wiedźma_. _Dla Beatrice te zabawy były upokarzającymi torturami. Zwłaszcza, że mała nie dorastała i gderała jak głupia (to był jeden z wymogów Batlera).

Impreza się rozkręcała, gdyż już ponad pięćdziesięciu procentom gości procenty strzeliły do głowy. Wszystkich tylko wnerwiała jakaś mała dziewucha biegająca po całej sali i namawiająca do uwierzenia w niejaką Beatrice.

I wtedy to się stało... szalony imprezowicz wziął małą pod pachę i przytknął lufę do głowy.

– Jeszcze raz powtórzysz _Beatrice _z tym głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, to zdzielę cię laską przez łeb! Tfu! Kulą armatnią przez łeb! Tfu! Kulką z pistoletu cię zdzielę, mała zdziro!

– Uuu! Uuu! Beatrice, pomocy!

Ludzie przewracali się nawzajem, by oddalić się od niebezpiecznego imprezowicza. Miał ogromne, straszne wąsy i ciekła mu krew z nosa (chyba zażył za dużo koki).

– Maria! – Batler przecisnął się przez tłum. – Zostaw Marię, Shah Rukh Khan!

– Nie! Zastrzelę ją tu i teraz, zgodnie z obietnicą! Powiedziała! Już przesada! Przesada! Nie zdzierżę.

Rudy młodzian dostrzegł jak opalony palec naciska spust.

– Beatrice! – zawołał ją.

Czas zatrzymał się, lecz wiedźma nie ukazała się.

– Uratuj ją! To rozkaz! Może wtedy uwierzę w magię!

Beatrice zaśmiała się, och, żesz, och, ziach, jak pioruńsko straszliwie!

– Nie! Mam dość! Masz uwierzyć w magię teraz, bo inaczej Maria straci swą śliczną główkę! Tyle lat to już dziecinada, nie dam się dłużej tobie oszukiwać!

Batler zagryzł szkliwo. Gdyby nie zatrzymany czas, oślepiłby tu zebranych.

Mijał czas. Palec tkwił na spuście.

– Beatrice, nie uwierzę w magię nigdy! Przysięgam!

Nagle szarość zaczęła zanikać, czas powoli ruszał.

– Dobrze! Wygrałaś, wierzę w magię i ciebie, Beatrice! Jesteś wiedźmą!

Beatrice zaśmiała się takim śmiechem, jakim tylko może śmiać się kobieta, która zaraz zrobi sobie z głupiego rudzielca seks niewolnika.

Czas ruszył, złota strzała przeszyła Hindusa. Wyswobodzona Maria podbiegła do Batlera.

Beatrice ukazała się z uśmiechem wyższości.

– Nareszcie, chłopcze, pokonałam cię! Uwierzyłeś w magię!

Batler uśmiechnął się pod noskiem, ale z niego prawdziwy lisek spryciulek teraz był...

– Odwróćmy szachownicę, Beatrice... Użyłem jedynie sarkazmu, by uratować siostrzyczkę! Bardzo prosto to wyjaśnić w sposób psychologiczny! Znając cię od strony behawiorystycznej, w końcu kilka lat się znamy, wiedziałem, jak zagrać na twych emocjach! Zdanie wypowiedziane przeze mnie, a będące czystym fałszem, powtarzam: czystym fałszem, miała jako czysto psychomanipulacyjny akt zmusić cię do wyperforowania oczekiwanej przez mnie czynności. Wziąłem cię od strony psychologicznej, Betarice! Ja się nigdy nie poddam!

Wiedźma pogodziła się jakoś ze swym losem. Walczyła z Batlerem zaciekle, lecz bezskutecznie, przez kolejne lata. Najgorsze, że chłopak zażyczył sobie nieśmiertelności. I nawet owa nieśmiertelność nie udowodni mu istnienia magii, gdyż jak powtarza mądrze Batler: życie tak szybko mija, że nawet nie zauważamy, jak upływa.


End file.
